Patch Notes
All Patch notes Past and Present can be found here. Current Version: 1.4.40 1.4.40 04-10-2012 *New Level 25 content is out! Test out the brand new ships and manufacture some awesome new equipment. *The Cruiser class is now intended to be a specialized class (e.g. mining ships). Combat-oriented ships will now fall into the primary categories of Frigate, Destroyer, and Battleship. *Fixed a display bug when you had over 1 million credits. *Fixed a display bug that wouldn't update your fuel as you mined. 1.4.18 03-27-2012 *Fixed a bug where some in-game user data was visible. (NOTE: This only revealed stats in-game, not any personal information.) *We are aware that a few players were accidentally given large number of Star Tokens instead of in-game credits as reimbursement for a bug. This was very localized and we're currently working with the players to address the problem. We will be finding an ideal solution to remove any extra rewards they received from this to rebalance things. Please note that this was an error on OUR side, not an exploit. *We will be giving you guys a teaser shortly for Empire space and the next big update. 1.4.10 03-16-2012 *New repeatable missions are up *We've made improvements to the chat server. This may be weird/inconsistent at first but it's on the path to improvement 1.4.7 03-14-2012 *Fleet Improvements: **Fleet Message - Like Tyrant's Faction message. **Faction Chat Tab - A separate tab for faction chat, so you don't have to worry about /f **Last Log On - Displayed to help remove people who were active and are no longer **Member Count - Displayed next to the overall Fleet Rating **Ranks: ***Leader - Kick Generals, Recruiters, and Members, Accept/Reject Applicants, Change Fleet Message, Choose Fleet Tag (if implemented), Cannot Leave(!) ***General - Kick Members, Accept/Reject Applicants, Promote Member to Recruiter ***Recruiter - Accept/Reject Applicants ***Member - None *Remove cinematic NPC battles from Combat log *Reduced Star Token cost for skill boosts 1.2.29 02-24-2012 *Maximum energy increased by +100 for a limited time. Free! *Fixed a bug that caused some lag on the Kongregate platform 1.2.26 02-23-2012 *Fixed a visual display bug that affected the Hangar/Skills/Armory panels *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused purchased Combat Buffs to disappear before the time was up *We have refunded several purchased combat buffs that were affected by the above bug 1.2.22 02-14-2012 *Asteroid resource yield increased *Component numbers are now shown on loot crates while mining *Manufacturing costs have been adjusted. Low level items are significantly cheaper to produce *Added an option to manufacture multiple items at once *Added two specialized mining ships *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause PvP protection to disappear *Fixed UI tooltips for Weapons with multiple skills *Added category buttons to the Hangar (Equipment, Ships, Components) 1.2.20 02-09-2012 *Quest items now have a sale price and can be sold at the Armory *PvP protection expanded from 5 minutes to 15 minutes *Players level 5 or below now show up as Blue (neutral) on the minimap, rather than Green (fleet) *The idle timer has been extended *Fixed a bug where players with PvP protection did not lose their buff when attacking another player *No Version Number Change With This Patch 1.2.20 02-08-2012 *PvP is no longer allowed at or below level 5 *We've made some back-end optimizations to speed up the game *We've fixed a bug that would cause ships to spin in circles at low frame rates *Fixed a bug that would cause chat logs to slow the game down considerably over time 1.2.12 02-03-2012 *Added daily gifting *Fixed a bug where using activated items on mobs would remove PvP Protection *Increased boss spawn rates *Added a location indicator for fleet members *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause chat to stop working after docking *Fixed a bug where player kills caused by activated items would not trigger drops, increment kills, or apply PvP protection to the target *Active item buttons should now correctly be disabled when targeting allies 1.2.8 02-01-2012 *Added Fleets! Chat with your fleetmates in a private chat channel, and battle other players to increase your Fleet's global ranking! *Fixed a bug that would sometimes cause a crash after killing a mob *Made some UI tweaks to the Minimap and Chat *Added a new Bounty Hunter mission and increased the difficulty of some of the previous Bounty Hunter missions 1.1.21 01-25-2012 *Added "Show all Items" and "Show all Skills" buttons *Added 'Dogtag' items for PvP kills. These will be used in Manufacturing blueprints *Duration of premium Buffs have been increased from 1 hour to 6 hours *Added a new high-end credit-buyable Level 20 Cruiser: the Vigilance *Added a new premium Level 4 Destroyer: the Saber *All ships have been rebalanced. The Rapture/Razor have been unchanged, but new models (Mk2) have replaced them in the store. Destroyers have had health/armor slightly reduced and tracking greatly increased to reinforce their role as mid-sized anti-Frigate ships. Rare and epic ships have been buffed (both purchased and manufactured). *Decreased the client filesize for faster loading *Significantly increased money dropped from mobs and players *Boss loot tables have been modified *The base sale price of epic items has been decreased *Fixed a bug where manufacturing and mining skills were not working correctly *Fixed a bug involving power reduction skills when equipping items *Fixed a bug where the inventory would not update on the client after PvP or mining 1.1.13 01-20-2012 *Three previously hostile systems (Rigel, Sirius, Vega) are now PvP-Protected *Added a daily bonus. Receive better rewards by logging in several days in a row! *Mobs will now heal completely after 30 seconds of downtime *You can now reach the Train Skills popup by clicking on the Skill Progress meter *Fixed a bug where Evasion skills were working improperly *Fixed a bug where Fuel and Player health stats were inconsistent *Fixed a bug where the Target display would show incorrect health values *Mission-objective Systems are now always visible on the Galaxy map